


Lingerie

by casbean



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: Dean suggested Cas try on some lingerie... this is not what he expected.





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at drawing I just wanted to add some visual... anyway.

 

“What the hell is this?”

Dean didn’t mean to sound so shocked, but that’s what he is.  _Shocked_.

“It’s lingerie,” Castiel frowns.

Cas gestures at himself and Dean almost chokes on his own laughter. Cas’ bitch face rivals Sam’s. He’s standing in front of Dean, who’s sitting on their bed and looking up at him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just – babe, that’s not lingerie.”

Cas is so adorable when he pouts that Dean can’t wipe the smile off his lips.

“You have an emotional attachment to my trench coat. You’ve mentioned that to me several times.”

“Yeah, but–”

“You asked me to wear something sexy, and I know how much you value emotions during sexual intercourse. So I found a sexy trench coat. It was expensive,” Cas points out, as if that makes Dean’s reaction even more of an insult.

Dean tries to contain his hilarity, because Cas is really trying, and it’s adorable. It makes sense when Cas explains it, but… the fact remains that the angel is wearing a tan, see-through plastic trench coat right now, and are those…?

“What is this?” he asks, pointing at Castiel’s crotch.

“Sexy cowboy underwear.”

“Sexy cow–?” Dean drags Cas by the belt of his coat so he can take a closer look, finding himself eye to eye with Castiel’s groin.

He nudges Cas to turn around and almost dies laughing when he sees the back of his underwear.

“Dean, it’s not funny!” the angel chastises.

“Cas, you got Heath Ledger and Jake Gyllenhaal’s faces on your ass. It’s  _hilarious_.”

Cas turns back around and shoots Dean a deadly glare.

“It’s the first thing that came up when I googled sexy gay cowboys items. Given how worked up you get whenever you wear a cowboy hat–”

Dean almost folds in two laughing.

“It’s not funny,” Cas growls, shoving at Dean’s shoulder and pushing him back on the bed. “It’s supposed to be sexy.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just – Cas, that’s a tragic fucking movie.”

Dean is still chuckling when he looks up, finding Cas still standing at the foot of the bed in his plastic coat. He looks pissed, which Dean always found to be a good look on him.

“Well you’ll be happy to know that the situation in my pants is quite tragic too, right now.”

Cas angrily closes the trench coat but Dean grabs him before he can get away and drags him down to the bed, to lay on top of him.

“I’m sorry,” Dean says, peppering Cas’ jaw with kisses. “I just didn’t expect that.”

“I thought you’d like it.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it… I just… guess I like you better out of the coat than in it.” To mark his words, Dean begins to push Cas’ coat off his shoulders.

Cas rolls his eyes but chucks it to the floor anyway. Dean shivers as his warm body covers him again, although he has to fight another fit of laughter when he grabs two handful of Cas’ ass and remembers what hides beneath his hands.

“I hate you,” Cas growls, before he kisses Dean, a little aggressively.

“Bet you wish you knew how to quit me, uh?” Dean teases the moment his mouth is free.

“Yes,” Cas deadpans. “This is a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation.”

Dean’s laughter gets muffled when Cas shoves his face into the pillow, and for the thousandth time he wonders how the hell he ever got this lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here (writing blog)](http://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) or [here](http://casbean.tumblr.com/) :)  
> reblog this fic on tumblr [here](http://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/post/182372756526/for-penelopemiles-who-did-not-ask-for-it-and)


End file.
